


Pucked Up

by TheKingYeager



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Hockey, Kiss cam, M/M, Making Out, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingYeager/pseuds/TheKingYeager
Summary: Despite not knowing anything about the sport. Eren doesnt mind the game.





	Pucked Up

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot fic written by my mom for me after a lil swap we did. Not even joking. She doesn’t have an ao3 and she doesn’t write RivaEre often (Shes more of a MikexErwin kinda woman. Emphasis on Mike.) With her permission, excitment even lol, I’m here to share it with everyone.

_Eren: hot guy about to sit beside me!_

Hitting send Eren gave a glance to the guy approaching him to make sure he hadn't seen and to get another look. The seat had been vacant for the first period of the game so Eren and his friend Armin had been happy to have the whole row to themselves. Not that Eren regretted the newcomers, especially the one about to sit. As the case was.

The man made his way into the narrow aisle followed by a group of four others, three guys, and a woman. The woman had almost sat beside Eren until the guy -- mister hottie -- switched with her. The man motioned for her to switch when another of their group, an older looking man with curly hair started to boast about sitting next to Mr. Hottie. Eren hoped the hot guy and the woman wasn't together but if they were he’d just enjoy the sight for the rest of the game.

“Next time use the GPS and we’ll get here on time Oluo.” The woman, a petite redhead scolded the older guy with the curly hair as he sat next to her.

“Nagging me as if we’re already married my dear Petra?”

Yes! Eren thought happily, now knowing that the man wasn’t with her. Since the man was still getting situated, by. wiping. Off. the. Seat. Strange. Eren could catch glances of the man.

His long black bangs swayed covering his eyes as he situated himself in the now clean plastic seat. Eren shifted in his own seat when the arm of the man’s black blazer brushed his bare arm sending rampant goosebumps along the exposed skin. The sensation snappedhis attention back to the ice until the feeling subsided.

Hoping to catch a better look at the stranger, Eren slowly turned acting as if he were looking for Armin who had run to the bathroom. Instead of seeing more of his face, instead, Eren caught the back of the man's head and the short undercut. The style fit the man somehow as Eren’s gaze then fell to muscular thighs wrapped in black denim. Eren’s gaze remained as if magnetized and couldn’t look away even if he wanted too, which he didn’t. Eventually, his eyes finished their wanderings to his black trainers that looked new out of the box.

The man was a very impressive hot package.

_Eren: Mr.Hottie has amazing hair and sexy thighs_

Armin's reply was less than best friend supportive, causing Eren to chuckle. Armin had left well before the first-period break to use the bathroom before the rush. There had been a line anyway, so he was none too happy at missing any part of the game. What was surprising to Eren, seemed quicker live. Something that Armin had tried to explain along with why some of the calls and penalties were given. It went in one ear and out the other. Eren still wasn’t sure why Reiner had given him the two tickets, he wasn’t really a sports fan.

When he thought of Reiner, he glanced back up from his phone at Mr. Hottie only to see the back of his soft looking black hair. Eren quickly looked back at his phone when the man turned back in his seat, thinking for sure he’d been caught. Glancing back to his phone as if he’d been looking at it the whole time, he quickly texted Reiner a thank you for the tickets.

“Next time, I’m holding it Eren,” Armin groused to Eren dropping down into the seat to his right just as he finished the text. “So much for keeping track of the stats of the game.”

The comment pulled Eren’s attention to the ice where a man was trying to make a goal through an insanely small hole of something that was blocking the goal to win money. Of course, the guy missed. To Eren, if it wasn’t good enough to have on t.v. then he wasn’t interested. If he had been home, Eren would have used the break in the game to run and get munches or change the channel to see what else was on the television. After spending an outrageous amount on the soda they brought, the idea of eating anything went out the window.

His phone pinging with a text, Eren turned his attention to it, catching a glance at Mr. Hottie first. Eren almost sighed in frustration at seeing the back of his head again. Not that his hair wasn’t sexy in itself.

“I forgot about this part.” Armin sighed, gently elbowing Eren causing him to look up from his phone to see the screen on the giant television panning the crowd.

“What does this even have to do with hockey?” Eren groaned “Sports and kissing have nothing to do with each other.” Eren referred to the Kiss Cam that showed on the giant television still panning for its first victims.

Armin shrugged but agreed with him. “The crowd seems to like it Eren, until they’re on the screen, then they look either uncomfortable or borderline pornographic when they kiss.”

“I came to watch a game, not people slobber on each other,” Eren added in slight disgust.

“You have something against kissing?” A deep and sexy smooth voice from next to Eren asked.

“School him, Levi.” A voice from farther down the row piped up with a chuckle.

Eren’s eyes widened while his body stiffened as he slowly turned his head toward Mr. Hottie err Levi as he now knew.

“I -- I have nothing against kissing in general,” Eren answered after swallowing a lump in his throat. “I -- I just don’t see what it has to do with hockey.”

“Really, you don’t see the similarities?”

Good looking or not, Eren gave Levi a dubious look, “there are none.”

“Hockey is just like sex,” Levi answered back matter-of-factly.

Eren heard Armin choking on his soda but couldn’t look away from the hypnotic grey eyes to check on him. Especially when Levi moved closer, their faces just inches apart. “Passing the puck between players is just like sex. You get excited by teasing the net, then when the puck finally goes in that’s the climax.”

Eren tried to swallow but his throat felt drier than a desert even though he had just been drinking his own soda. His tongue attempted to wet his lips so he could speak. “And where does the kiss -- kissing fit into that?” His voice coming out as a raspy whisper.

“It’s foreplay, Eren.”

Eren didn’t have time to react to Levi knowing his name since his brain had all but shut down because of the man staring at him.

“Um Eren, you two are on the Kiss Cam.”

“What?”

Lights around the giant television flashed in time with the music playing. There floating above the ice were Eren and Levi’s giant heads with hearts floating around the edge of the screen.  
“Hmm, interesting.” Levi’s voice was calm, unaffected by what was transpiring. Eren whipped his head back around to face him, panic running through him like a freight train.

“We can’t kiss, I don’t even know you,” Eren exclaimed in disbelief that this guy was even entertaining the idea.

“Kiss him!” Somebody shouted a few rows back.

“Go for it!” Another person screamed encouraging.

Eren searched Levi’s face for any sign that this bothered him. He just sat in the same position when he first spoke to him, although there might have been a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. He didn’t seem to have a problem kissing a stranger.

“Just kiss him already Eren,” Armin whispered uncomfortably from all the attention to their group, surprising Eren.

“Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him. Kiss him.” The chant had started with the section they sat in but gained speed as the whole arena demanded that they kiss. Eren silently willed them to shut up, then he felt a warm hand slide to the back of his neck.

“Eren,” Levi said quietly, eyes focused on his as the hand cupped Eren’s neck. “They aren’t going to stop until we kiss.”

Eren gave a slight nod as the short distance between them disappeared. Eren’s eyes closed out of habit, not that he had a lot of experience.

He wasn’t sure what he expected, maybe a quick peck. What he got was a kiss like he’d never known. Levi’s lips pressed softly against his, capturing his bottom one. Levi held his lip ransom between his own for a moment, just when Eren thought Levi would pull away, that the kiss would be over, it didn’t. Instead, Levi pulled back slightly only to dive back in with more enthusiasm then Eren was prepared for. It barely registered that Levi was cupping the back of his neck, while his arm slipped around Eren’s back. Levi’s head was tilting at an angle to kiss the hell out of him.

When the wetness of Levi’s tongue teased his lips Eren was of two minds -- pull away in surprise or just go with it, let Levi teach him something. The second Eren’s lips parted with an uncontrolled whimper, Levi’s tongue swept in to tangle with his before returning to blessing his bottom lip. It was an endless, sexy kiss.

The crowd was just a buzz in Eren’s ear until Levi pulled away, at least his mouth, his hands didn’t move. That was when Eren realized at some point during the kiss, his own hands had taken up residence on Levi’s bicep and forearm. They both sat panting for air as they stared at each other while the crowd applauded, whistled and yelled obscene things. But Eren was deaf to it all, all he could see and feel was Levi.

“You have an extraordinary mouth,” Levi whispered as his gaze fell to Eren’s kissed-out lips.

“You too,” Eren breathed, unable to say more. Levi had kissed him stupid. Levi arched an eyebrow before fully moving away leaving Eren feeling unsteady as he turned back to the players taking the ice. Not that Eren was aware of what was going on, his brain was fried.

“Eren,” Armin whispered nudging him with his elbow. “Are you okay?”

Eren blinked at him watching at the flush taking up residence on his friend's cheeks. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Levi’s hand swipe across his lips leaving a slight smile that disappeared when the people he had arrived with got his attention.

Eren was glad for the distraction of the game but was still very much aware of Levi and what he did. Eren caught and got caught staring a few times at the sexy man whose mouth he could still feel on his. It didn’t matter who won the game, that kiss was all that mattered for Eren. As the final buzzer sounded and the crowd cheered, then the migration from the arena began. Eren and Armin stood to shuffle down the narrow aisle towards the stairs. Eren tried not to notice if Levi followed, he and his friends could have easily exited from the other end of the row. His body told him that Levi was indeed following, as the line of people stalled on the stairs it was confirmed.

“So if I asked for your number, would you give it to me?” Eren felt Levi’s warm breath against his neck, almost giving him a chill.

“Why would you want that?” The question that had intended to stay in his head startled him when he heard them in his ears.

“Tsk, first you don’t understand hockey and now you’re clueless about giving me your number?”

Eren felt his face heat. “I know why, I’m just confused by . . . well, why.” Eren winced at how lame he sounded.

“That kiss was something I’d like to do again, maybe after dinner or a drink?”

“You mean a date?”

“That’s usually what dinner or a drink is,” Groaned the curly-haired older guy of Levi’s group with an exaggerated eye roll.

“Leave him alone Oulo.” The female of their group with the red hair spoke up. “Pay attention to where you’re walking before you hurt yourself.”

“Is it always this hard to ask your friend for a date?” Levi asked Armin who stood next to Eren.

Armin gave a shrug, “Eren doesn't date much.”

Eren’s head whipped towards his friend shocked and surprised, he’d have to talk to him about the bro code. “I am standing right here you know.” He then turned his attention back to Levi, his mouth going dry as he watched the man's head lift back up to his face an appreciative look in his eyes.

“Then give me your number.” His voice lower and deeper, like it was before he kissed Eren. As if reading his mind Levi added, “You already kissed me.”

While they had been talking, a gap had formed in front of them so Eren and Armin hurried up the steps before the people behind Levi’s group could protest. If Eren was being honest, Levi confused him. The man made him nervous but at the same time, he really wanted to go out with him.

In the giant hallway that ran the perimeter of the arena, Eren noticed that Levi and his group were still behind them. Could be a coincident or . . .

“The guy sure is persistent,” Armin whispered what Eren had been thinking.

“No shit.” The kiss couldn’t have been that good for Levi, he must have kissed a lot of guys more experienced than Eren, who could count on one hand how many guys he’d locked lips. 

Eren was glad for the fresh air as they neared the curb to the parking lot when he felt a warm hand on his elbow stopping him, he automatically turned knowing who it was.

“Listen, I don’t usually chase after a guy, but I like your mouth Eren. I like the way you use it and I’m sure I would never get tired of the little whimpers that would come out of it.” Eren was in serious need of a drink to wet his again dry mouth at what Levi was saying. “Now, give me your number.”

There was something dangerous about the way Levi was looking at him, not stalker dangerous but losing his heart to this guy dangerous. Eren wanted Levi to make him whimper again, and not from just kissing. That thought alone scared him.

He looked just over Levi’s shoulder at his group of friends who stood far enough away to give their friend his space but close enough to hear. Two of the taller guys, one with black hair, the other with a man bun were smiling and doing a terrible job of hiding their amusement, the older guy, Oulo looked bored but it was the short woman that caught Eren’s attention, she was giving him an encouraging smile. She looked hopeful as she mouthed ‘it’ll be okay’.

He started to open his mouth to give Levi the information but before he could the sound of a car honking interrupted him. Turning his head Eren instantly recognized the white full-size four-door luxury car and the driver that leaned over the passenger seat calling to him, with his short blond hair and neatly trimmed beard. Zeke.

“Eren, get in the car so I can get through all this traffic.” The man urged through the open window sounding irritated. Eren quickly took a glance at Levi, watching as his eyes narrowed toward the driver. Eren felt the need to explain who the driver was but before he could, Zeke yelled, “I want to get home Eren.” Zeke had to have seen the look Eren gave Levi.

Without a word to Levi, Eren climbed into the passenger seat while Armin slide into the back. This was not going to be good. Zeke leaned over to whisper in Eren’s ear. “That guy catch your eye little brother?” Eren knew all too well what it must look like to Levi, wishing their dad could have picked them up. “Awe come on smile, the guy looks pissed, means he’s into you too.” Zeke gave him an affectionate pat on the cheek as the car pulled away.

Eren didn’t even bother looking Levi’s way, he wanted to remember Kiss Cam Levi, not ‘left at the curb without his number Levi’.

“He’s just Eren’s brother!” Armin yelled out the window from the backseat, causing Zeke to laugh and Eren to smile, there was the bro code at work. The smile on Eren’s face widened when he remembered the license plate on the back of Zeke’s car spelled out Yeager in block letters. If Levi was as persistent as Armin said, it wouldn’t be long until Levi got a message to him.


End file.
